Highway Robbery
by sPeAkNoWoRnEvEr
Summary: While suffering from PTS after being taken hostage during a bank heist, Bella Swan finally thinks her luck has taken a turn for the better when she meets charming Edward Mason. Too bad their meeting wasn't by fate
1. Prologue

**HI GUYS!**

**SUMMARY: SUFFERING FROM POST TRAMATIC STRESS AFTER BEING TAKEN HOSTAGE DURING A BANK HEIST, BELLA SWAN FINALLY THINKS HER LUCK HAS TAKEN A TURN FOR THE BETTER WHEN SHE MEETS CHARMING EDWARD CULLEN. TOO BAD THEM MEETING WASN'T FATE.**

**FOR NOW THIS STORY WILL BE RATED T. BUT AS THE STORY PROGRESSES SWEARING WILL INCREASE AND I WILL PROBABLY HAVE TO CHANGE TO TO M-BUT I'LL CROSS THAT BRIDGE WHEN THE TIME COMES.**

**I GOT THE IDEA FROM WATCHING BEN AFFLECK'S NEW MOVIE, THE TOWN, WHICH IS BASED OFF OF CHUCK HOGAN'S NOVEL, THE PRINCE OF THIEVES. THE STORY LINE WILL NOT BE EXACT BUT THE MOVIE IS THE FOUNDATION FOR THIS STORY**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT OR THE STORY LINE OF THE TOWN**

**P.S.-THIS IS THE PROLOGUE AND ONLY THIS CHAPTER WILL BE IN 3RD PERSON POV. I'M SURE YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHY ONCE YOU READ IT**

**P.P.S.-I WILL RESPOND TO EVERY REVIEW I GET IN THE A/N'S IN THE BEGINNING OF EACH CHAPTER**

**NOW SIT BACK, AND ENJOY!**

* * *

"Guard one is Arthur Benderson. Age, sixty-one. Seattle P.D. officer for twenty-seven years. Been a guard for ten. Guard two, Mike Parker. Age, thirty-seven. Height, five-ten, two-hundred twenty pounds. New to the job. Mike will exit the truck while Arthur waits inside. Once Mike leaves the truck, Arthur will read a copy of today's _Time _until Mike returns. Ready?"

The four listeners nodded as they pulled down their various Halloween masks and raised their ready automatics.

"Go!"

The five me rush from the back of the van, charging Mike Parker as he walked through the band doors. A gun was placed on the back of his neck while four figures in black rushed past, jumping over counters and waving around guns while they shouted over one another. The seven workers dropped to the ground in fear while Mike Parker was whacked over the head by his capture's gun and fell into unconsciousness.

The five men gained their composer; one walked to all the workers, collecting their phones and destroying each one. Three others held their guns over the victims to keep them from moving or signaling for help. The leader strode around the room, examining each terrified white collared worker.

He reached down and grabbed the back of a white oxford shirt and pulled up a woman along with it, causing her cheery red heel to fall off in the process.

The figure dragged the petrified woman towards the back vault, throwing her against the cold steel door.

"Open it." He ordered, raising the shotgun to her head.

The woman nodded as she swallowed the lump in her throat as warm tears stained her cheeks. Her quivering hands spun the tumbler, turning it again, and again, and again, ruining the combination order with each spin.

A gloved hand landed on top of her's. "Take your time. Take a deep breath and relax." His voice was calm and she nodded.

Taking a deep breath, she once again began spinning the tumbler. The lock clicked open and she let out a sigh of relief.

The man passed her into the arms of another as he and two other men entered the vault. The capture pushed her back onto the floor to join her quivering colleagues.

The three robbers in the vault split up, one heading for the security tapes and the other two heading for the money, opening black gym bags and replacing the tubs of bleach for wads of money. The lone bandit stuffed the security tapes in his own duffle bag to be destroyed later.

Outside of the vault, the woman, laying on her stomach, kept her eyes on the two men with guns as her foot began brushing along her desk, searching for the tripwire. She froze as one of the men turn to look at her but relaxed once he looked away. She felt the wire in between her toes and gave it a tug.

Back in the cleaned out vault, the three men were dousing everything with bleach to destroy any possible evidence-which wasn't likely. One of the three guys noticed a blinking light by the security station.

"Shit! The alarm's been tripped!"

"What?" The other two yelled though they had heard him perfectly.

"We need to get out of here now!"

The men quickly finished dousing the room and rushed back into the lobby.

"Alarm's of, we're out." One instructed the two in the lobby.

The one closest to the woman snapped his head towards his partner, the motion causing the back of his mask to lift, revealing a tattoo of a hunting arrow.

The tattooed criminal turned to the woman and bent down, taking her by the arm and jerking her up, pulling her along with him as he headed out of the bank.

"What the hell is this?" One of them yelled to him as the others threw the bags of money into the van.

"Leverage, in case the cops show up."

Before anyone could argue, sirens sounded in the distance. The five men pulled the terrified woman into the van, slammed shut the doors, and took off.

The man with the tattoo tied a piece of black fabric over her eyes and everything went dark. Her hands were pulled behind her back and restricted.

The two men sitting on either side of her took off their masks. The one on her left glared at the one on her right.

"What?" He questioned.

"We don't take hostages. Ever. You know that." The other man shrugged and rested against the side of the van.

"You'll be okay." Someone whispered into her left ear. "We won't hurt you."

Twenty minutes later the van stopped and the back doors were open. The woman was taken by the wrist and lead into the cool March air. Someone walked get over a rocky terrain.

"Walk until you reach the water." The voice whispered to her before running back into the van and disappearing.

Tentatively, the woman tip-toed forward, fearing her path ahead. Cold water trickled across her toes. She shook her head back and forth until the fabric fell from her eyes. She looked around the desolate back and than into the bright sun.

* * *

**HOW'D YA LIKE IT?**

**CAN YOU SEE NOW WHY I DID 3RD PERSON POV? A LOT IS GOING ON, IT WOULD BE TOO HARD TO GET ALL OF IT IN 1 POV**

**I PLAN ON UPDATING EVERY WEEK BUT I'M GOING TO UPDATE THE NEXT **

**CHAPTER SOME TIME THIS WEEK CAUSE I HAVE MIDTERMS NEXT **

**WEEK SO IT WILL MAKE UP FOR IT :D**

**REVIEW PLEASEEE :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my update for the week cause I have midterms all week. So hopefully next weekend I'll be able to write the next chapter!**

**Now, I promised to respond to all reviews in the A/N's so here they are:**

**Yeye85: **Thanks! I really hope you'll love this as much as you did the movie!

**x-twiilight-x: **That means so much! And as soon as these stupid midterms are over I will finish reading your story! Thanks babe for the fav ;)

**twilightlover: **I hope I updated soon enough for you :) Thank you for the fav chicka!

**lozanic: **I wanted to add you into this cause you were the first alert for this story. Thanks! :D

**I love answering all reviews so the longer reviews you leave the longer responses you get back! And it doesn't even n****ecessarily **

** have to be about the story, but I just love answering reviews!**

**Chapters will get longer once exams are over!**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

**(CarlislePOV)**

"What the hell happened here?" I pushed under the yellow police tape and grabbed Henderson by the sleeve.

"Uh, five men stormed the bank around 8:15 this morning before the bank opened. Seven workers arrived early to help with a money transfer. When armory guard, Mike Parker left the truck he was taken from behind and knock unconscious. The five men had all the workers get on the ground and give up their cellphones after which time they were destroyed. One of the manager, Isabella Swan, was forced to open the vault, after which time three men entered. All the cash and security tapes were taken. Isabella tripped the silent alarm while they were in the vault and only two minutes after that the men were out, taking her hostage as they left. We picked her up fourteen miles away at Golden Gardens Park where they abandoned her on the beach."

"Wasn't there another guard in the truck? How did he not see these guys? And did anyone on the street see anything?" I fired off quickly.

"The driver, Arthur Benderson, was busy reading today's _Seattle Times_. No one on the street saw anything cause the van that was used was parked in between the bank and armory truck. It was only spotted pulling away, but too fast for anyone to get plate numbers."

"Damn it." I sighed as I ran my hand down my face. "How much money did they take?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Well, this isn't confirmed yet," Henderson stalled.

"Tell me the damn number."

"One point two mil."

"Any evidence?" Although I already knew the answer.

"None. The place was washed down with bleach. We don't even have any clothing fibers." I nodded, trying to figure out the next step.

"You said the manager, what was her name?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Yeah, her. You said she was taken hostage?"

"Yeah," he droned, trying to figure out where I was going with this.

I bobbed my head up and down. "Okay, I want to talk to her, now." Henderson nodded and wandered off.

Five banks, not a single shred of evidence, no leads, nothing. Something went wrong though. They slipped up. The involved someone. The question is, was she involved from the start?

**_ (EPOV)**

"She lives four blocks from here."

"Who does?" I flicked my cigarette into the street.

"That girl, the one from the bank."

"The one _you _took?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, whatever. She lives down on Butler Street."

"How do you know this?" James reached into his pocket and pulled out an ID. The bright smile of a young brunette with big brown eyes looked at me. "How'd you get this?" I barked as I snatched the ID.

"Took it from her before we dropped her off." He smirked.

"Shit, does that mean we'll have to see her everyday?" Mike groaned, his eyes wide with concern. "What if she recognizes us?" I pinched my nose as I thought.

"Don't worry," James took back the ID, "I'll take care of it." I could hear the underlying tone.

"Absolutely not. I'll take care of it." I grabbed the ID and put it in my back pocket. "We need to head over to Billy's." They all nodded and we set off.

"Here are your cuts." Billy's gruff voice rose over the cigarette smoke as he handed each of us a paper bag heavy with the stacks of bills inside. "One point five k each. Good job boys. Spend it wisely." He waved us off and we walked out of _Black & Son Dry Cleaners, _our earnings securely under our arms.

I said bye to my boys and headed back to my apartment.

"Hey babe." Someone, someone who should _not _be sitting her ass my couch, was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I threw the paper bag on the kitchen table and picked up Daisy who was playing with a spoon. "Hey sweetie." Daisy giggled and bounced up and down in my arms.

"Aw, come on babe, I've missed you." She stood from the couch and walked to my side.

"Well I haven't missed you, not get out." Tayna stomped her foot and picked up her purse, storming out of the house.

"Forgetting something?" I yelled after her. She turned on her heel and sauntered over to me, grabbing Daisy from my arms, before heading back out into the street.

I took some stacks of bills from the bag and headed towards the bank.

**_ (BPOV)**

"Please state your name for the record."

"Isabella Swan."

"Thank you, ."

"Please, call me Bella." I smiled as friendly as I could.

"Okay, Bella. Can you please recollect the events that occurred on Thursday, March 25, 2010?"

"Yes. Around 8:15 a.m., a guard was supposed to enter the bank to transfer money from the vault into the truck. He entered, with five armed entered behind him. We all got on the ground and they took and destroyed our cellphones. One of the men picked me up and told me to open the vault, I did. After they went inside I was thrown back onto the ground. While they weren't looking I tripped the silent alarm from under one of the teller's stations. A few minutes later they were exiting the bank with bags of money and me."

Detective Cullen nodded his head and jotted down some notes. "Why do you think they took you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, if these are the same men as the previous robberies, than they broke their pattern and took a hostage. And you opened the vault for them..." He trailed off, getting his implication across crystal clear.

"Should I have a lawyer present?" I snapped. Here I was giving my witness testimony and I was being accused of being involved with these sick criminals.

Detective Cullen studied me for a moment. "No, that won't be necessary." His blue eyes stared at my hands. I looked down to see what he found so interesting to notice they were violently trembling. "Being taken hostage can be a very traumatic experience. How are you handling it?" This was the question I had been getting the past week. _How are you? Was it traumatic? Do you need therapy? _You get the point. People need to mind their own business.

I took a deep breath. "I'm doing fine." I lied. Detective Cullen nodded and took some more notes, which was pissing me off. He was studying every freakin move I made.

"Okay, and one final question; At any point did you see the men who took you or saw anything we could use to identify them?"

"No."

* * *

**Well, I've been secretly writing this chapter all day during my break from work (which was "study time") and in between studying so I hope its ok!**

**Recommend to friends and stuff cause I'm hoping for some more readers :)**

**Oh, and I love posting pictures of characters (I don't use the ones from the movies cause I thinks thats too boring) so go on my profile and check it out. **

**I'll put in the A/N whenever I put up new pics :)**

**Review to relieve the stress of midterms :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I know, I know, its been longer than a week.**

**For those of you who live in the NorthEast, you understand the crazy amounts of snow we've had, which resulted in four snow days during the week of midterms so my exams lasted two weeks! :O**

**Than right after they finished I hoped on a train down to Washington, DC to tour CUA and I finished this chapter while on the train!**

**Now, I promised to respond to all reviews in the A/N's so here they are:**

**Yeye85: **Glad you are so excited, I have a feeling you'll like this chapter ;)

**x-twiilight-x: **So happy you love it! And no prob with the mention, any time. And all the excuses above are why I haven't read the latest, so I will be getting over to your story tomorrow and reading the new stuff :)

**silverwolfkitten : **Sorry I took so long to update! Glad you like the story so far!

**ignore common sense : **No, it will not be ending like the movie. The movie is just a foundation for the story.

**gmteenz**: Thanks for waiting to read, I know its been a while. And you'll like it as the chapters go on, I have some BIG plans :)

**I love answering all reviews so the longer reviews you leave the longer responses you get back! And it doesn't even n****ecessarily**

**have to be about the story, but I just love answering reviews!**

**Ok, enough excuses :)**

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I watched as her hair bounced on her back as she skipped down the stairs and onto the empty streets of Seattle. As she walked she would turn around to glance behind her every few minutes. For a banker she was extremely paranoid.

She walked for several minutes before darting across the street and behind a run down building and disappearing into an alley.

I lingered at the corner, careful to keep my distance. She knocked on a steel door which opened and into which she disappeared. I looked around the street before following her steps. I reached for the door handle but it was locked. I looked for any sign of where I was but saw nothing. I decided to head around to the opposite side of the block, hoping there was a main entrance.

The open street was lined with planted trees and old school style lights, like the ones from the early 1900's. There were a few restaurants, a law firm, an ice cream shop, and a book store. I decided to give the book store a try, it seemed to correspond with the location of the back alley.

As I walked through the rotting door a small bell rang out and an old man behind a counter looked up at me. I gave him a nod as I headed through the stacks of shelves towards the back of the store.

I wandered through the dusty bookshelves, turning into a new aisle after each few stacks. As I continued towards the back I glanced behind my shoulder to see if the man behind the counter was still watching me but all I could see was books. I was about to turn around when I hit someone and heard a yell.

I quickly looked forward and her laying on her back on the ground, books on top and around her.

"Shit! Are you okay?" I reached out a hand to help her up as she rubbed her head. I guess I pulled her up a little too hard cause she crashed into my chest with an "umph."

"Uh yeah, no blood no foul." She looked up at me with a smile.

"Tough lady." I smirked.

She laughed. "I'm Bella." It was than we realized that I was still holding her against me and she cleared her throat as I awkward scratched the back of my neck as we separated.

"Edward." We stood their awkwardly before she realized all the fallen books around her and began to pick them up. I instantly knelt down besides her and helped her pick up the remaining her.

As we stood up she started laughing again. "At least I got the one I was trying to get." She held up a copy of _The Prince of Thieves. _"I was trying to reach it and well, it came down with me." It was than I noticed the small step stool that she must have been standing on when I had hit her.

"Yeah I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention."

"Don't worry about it. I get distracted all the time in here. The owner, Bernie, has one of the best collections in the city. It's Seattle's best kept secret."

"I won't tell." She returned my smile. "Can you do me a favor?" She had a playful smirk that was too goddamn cute to say no.

"Sure."

"Can you put these back up on the shelf for me. The step stool doesn't really help me much." I took the small stack of books and reached up to put them in the open spaces, not knowing if they were in the right spaces or not but not really caring. Once they were back in place she thanked me and we started walking towards the front so she could pay for her book.

"Wonderful to see you again, Bella." Bernie, I assumed, smiled as he rang up her book. "And who may I ask is your friend." His eyes seemed to narrow at me as he gave me the once over. I guess she came here _a lot._

"This is Edward. We kinda ran into each other in the back." She slightly turned her head to me and winked.

"Are you treating Bella here the way she deserves to be treated?" Is this guy her father or something? He didn't even look up or miss a beat as he put the book in the bag along with a receipt.

"I plan to." I turned towards Bella and smiled. I wanted so badly to laugh at her expression but I figured it would be a good idea not to with Papa Bear over there.

"Hmm." Was his only response as he handed Bella the bag. "Have a nice day, sweetie." Bernie kindly smiled. "Edward." He gave me a curt nod as I passed him by.

I followed Bella into the warm streets as people pushed by us and traffic disturbed the area.

"Well Edward, it was nice meeting you." She put her arm out but I refused to shake her hand.

"Are you hungry or anything? Cause I think I need to make up for knocking you down back there." I gave her my best smirk and I smiled even wider when I saw her falter a bit.

"Don't worry about it. Stuff like that happens to me all the time." She gave me that sweet smile again and started to turn away when I caught her by the arm.

"Please, I insist."

** o-o-o-o-o**

"Oh my god, this is so good!' She hummed as she bit into the burger, ketchup falling out of the sides.

"I'll take it you like it?" Bella hummed again and nodded, causing me to laugh.

It hadn't taken much to convince her to grab lunch with me, but I could tell she was being extremely cautious. I found it strange how as we walked towards Yorkie's Diner she checked behind her every few minutes, and she continued to do it even after she sat down. And she just did it again.

"Why do you keep doing that? Are you on the run or something? Epilepsy perhaps?" I joked, pointing a fry towards her.

Her smile faded as she carefully placed her burger back on the plate and slide her hands under her legs. "My dad has epilepsy and it runs in the family." She spoke quietly as her eyes stated glued on the table.

Well shit.

"Oh shit, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't know, I would never-" And cue the stuttering.

"Why would you kid about that?" She said the same why as before.

"Bella, I am _so _sorry. Shit, I'm such a jackass." I began muttering to myself.

A small giggle traveled from across the table and I looked up at Bella to see her wearing the biggest smile.

"Are you bi-polar too?" I blurted out. Damn! Where the hell is my filter? She's going to hate me now. Instead of yelling at me like I expected, she began laughing even louder, causing some of the other costumers to look towards us.

"Are you okay?" I leaned across the table to whisper as my eyes scanned around the diner.

She held up a finger, asking me to give her a moment, as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

As for me, I sat there looking like a dumbass, which I kind was cause I had no idea what the hell was going on.

She finally quieted down and took one deep breath to settle herself. Another minute of silence passed before she spoke again.

"I was kidding. My father doesn't have epilepsy and neither do I. And than when you asked if I was bi-polar." She started laughing again. "I was just trying to tease you and it went far better than I expect."

I narrowed my eyes at her as I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. She still had that huge smile.

"Check please." I yelled over to the waitress. Her frown instantly disappeared.

"Wait, Edward, come on. I was kidding." Her eyes had gone wide and her cheeks turned red and she looked up as the waitress. "Edward I'm sorry. I was just fooling around."

I was now feeling bad so I decided to give in. "I am too." I smirked at her. I watched as her brows seemed dipped down in confusion before she took my previous stance and began glaring at me. She picked up a fry and threw it at me.

"Not funny." She huffed as she pouted.

"Neither were you." We started at each other while smiled and she glowered.

"I do not appreciate being part of your little prank, sir." The voice of the waitress, Franny, who we had forgotten was standing there, broke our staring contest. "And ma'am, you are not a child and this is not McDonald's. Please do not throw the food."

We both muttered sorry and I felt like a kid getting scolded again. Franny nodded and walked away, but not before slamming the check down on the table and circling the print on the receipt that read _Please Tip Your Waitress. Thanks! _I pushed the paper off to the side since neither of us were near finished.

After a few minutes of silently eating our lunch I decided to ask her about her paranoia again.

She looked at me for a long moment, debating whether to tell me or not. She took a long sip of her Coke, finishing it off and moving the ice around at the bottom.

"Fine." She sighed, still clearly unsure.

"Did you hear about the bank robbery two weeks ago?"

"Yeah," I took a bite of the burger, trying to play as nonchalantly as I could, "Acela Bank, right?"

"Yeah, well, I work there. I'm a bank manager. I was there the day of the robbery."

My eyes widened. "You were there?" I repeated her like an idiot.

"Yeah." I gave her a moment to compose herself before I started again.  
"Wait, were you the manager the papers said was taken hostage?" She didn't say anything but nodded slightly. "Oh shit."

"Yeah." She awkwardly laughed. "So now I'm a little paranoid. I just feel like their gonna come after me or something."

"Why would you think that? Its not like you know anything the feds don't." I took a long drink from my Coke. She sat in her seat like a stone. "Do you?" I trailed off.

She searched the tiny room for anyone who could be listening. "Is it wrong to not tell someone something cause you're afraid?" Her eyes were wide and I could see the terror inside of them.

"No, of course not. But it depends what it is." She took a few minutes to think.

"You have to understand, it's not that I'm purposely not saying anything, but if I tell them something that they could use to identify the guys with, than they'll make me testify and I can't do that," She began shaking her head back and forth. "I just can't."

I rubbed the back of my neck as I leaned onto the table. "What exactly did you see?"

"It wasn't much, probably even something that might not even be helpful." I looked up at her, silently telling her to continue. "It was a tattoo, on the back of one of the guys neck. It was an arrow." I sat back in my chair.

"Well, if the guy has a prior record than they would have a record of his tattoos, so they would be able to track him down."

"Are you a cop or something?" She laughed.

"Yeah, something. I watch a lot of cop shows." I smirked. "But if they do find him, you will have to testify, so the decision is up to you. But the feds find these kinds of guys every day, it's their jobs, and they do it with a lot more than a tattoo."

She nodded and finished off the rest of her burger. I took out my wallet and placed the money needed and some change for the bill and we walked out. I followed her back to her apartment and said goodbye, but not before making plans to see her a few nights from now.

As she placed her key in the lock I called out to her and she turned back to look at me.

"I'm sorry...about what happened to you." I said with a truth I never knew I possessed. She smiled slightly.

"Don't be. It wasn't you." And with that she disappeared into her high-end apartment and I headed back towards the Burrows.

* * *

**Okay, so since I know nothing about Seattle I made up my own area I'm calling the Burrows which is just the not so nice side of Seattle.**

**I will try to have an update ASAP, hopefully no later than next week!**

**Be sure to check out links for character pics and other things on my profile!**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sup! My very few, but EXTREMELY special readers! :***

**Yeye85: **I couldn't really tell, did you enjoy the last chapter? ;) As for the ending, I liked the ending of the movie, but I wanted it to end differently, so I will be changing it, no worries

**x-twiilight-x: **I'll let you ponder both of those questions, but all will be revealed

**As for not updating, I'm trying, but school is being a bitch. I have 3 mandatory reading novels for 3 different classes all due on the same days plus other hw so I'm not purposely not writing or being a lazy bum**

* * *

** (EPOV)**

"Dude, where have you been all day?" I always lock my door but that doesn't seem to do shit seeing as there is always someone inside it when I get home.

James was currently lounging across my couch with a beer in hand and his feet up on my coffee table.

"Out. What do you want?" I knocked his feet off the table so I could sit on it across from him He took a long swig from the bottle and swallowed loudly.

"Come on, is that any way to treat your brother?"

"Yes. And we're half brothers."

James sighed as he leaned forward. "We have the same mom, that makes us brothers."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Now what do you want?"

James smirked and leaned back, taking another drink. "How's Tayna?" Bastard.

"Did you come here just to piss me off?" I stood up and went to the fridge to get a beer.

"Actually yes. Today was boring." I popped the cap off the beer and took a long needed drink.

"James, seriously, I'm not in the mood to fuck around."

"Billy's got a job for us." Ah, the truth.

"Already?" We usually wait a few months in between hits but greed can be a bitch.

"Well, he just started planning it, we won't be hitting it for a couple weeks but he's got most of it planned out already." I ran my hand though my hair and sat down.

"I don't know, dude. I mean, what are we doing?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm twenty-eight and I rob banks for a living. We've been robbing banks for five years now and we still live in this shithole cause we can't deposit the money into our accounts and we hide stacks of cash all around the house. What's the point? We won't be able to do this forever." I yelled as I chucked the bottle cap across the room.

"What the fuck's gotten into you?" James stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged him off. "And you know there's no out so drop that dream right now."

"Who says there's no out? Huh? Who says I can't just take all my money and leave?" James took a step back and looked at me.

"Seriously, what the hell is up with you? Since when are you complaining? You want to go get a job, put on a suit and work in a windowless cube all day and do shit and hate your job? Is that what you want?" James shouted, throwing his arms back and forth and spilling beer everywhere.

I ran a hand through my hair and was looking for something to throw but found nothing, so opted to fall back onto the couch.

"I don't know James, I just don't know." James came and sat down next to me, throwing an arm around my shoudler.

"This isn't a job to be unsure in. You're either sure, or, you're dead. Simple as that."

**O_O_O_O_O_O**

**(BPOV)**

"Come in." I entered Brian's office and sat down in the black leather chair.

"What can I help you with Bella?" I rung my hands as I took a deep breath.

"Well, Mr. Winters, I've come to turn in my letter of resignation." I pulled the letter from my purse and reached across the desk to hand it to Brian.

"Bella," Brian sighed, "I understand what you may be going through, but you are an excellent manager, and I will happily give you as much time as you need to recover, but please, this" he motioned to the letter, "is not the answer."

What Brian did not realize is that I had spent hours upon hours thinking over this decision. Acela Bank was a well-renowned bank. When I first graduated, I never would have dreamed of landing a job in a place as amazing as Acela. The starting salary was far beyond anything I imagine and the benefits, I would never have to worry about anything. It was everything a twenty-one year old could ask for. After only three years I was promoted to bank manager, after a recommendation from Cecelia, the manager before me.

I've never been one for luck; I've always been klutzy and luck has _always _eluded me.

My first day as manager, the bank was stormed, robbed, and I was taken hostage. My point proven.

This had always been my dream job, but my dream turned into a nightmare, and entering through those doors ever morning forced me to relive it.

"Mr. Winters, trust me when I say this was not an easy decision. I've thought about this and this is my decision." Brian's head hung as he shook it back and forth.

"There is so much potential for you here, Bella. Please, reconsider."

"I'm sorry Mr. Winters." Brian shook his head and offered out his hand.

"I understand, Bella, and I'm very sad to see you go. If you change your mind, there will always be a place here for you. And if you need any recommendations of any kind, do not hesitate to call me. All I ask is that you stay until Friday. Will that be okay?"

"Of course ." I took his hand and shook it before standing back up and exiting the room.

**(EPOV)**

Okay Edward, just breath, nice deep breaths.

I lifted my hand and pressed the small white button and a buzzing sound filled the air.

"Yes?" Bella's voice came over the intercom.

"Uh, Bella, its Edward." Wow, so smooth Edward. I internally berated myself for sounding like a high school kid again.

"Oh, Edward! I'll be right down."

Okay, man up Edward. Stop squirming, stop being nervous, and fix your damn tie!

The last time I wore a tie was prom so tying a tie was not something I was good at.

Living in the Burrows and working full time as a bank robber, I did not own any nice clothes, so I tried the best I could with what I had. I grabbed a pair of dark jeans and some grey collared shirt I found in the back of my closet, along with my black tie from prom. I was wearing my converse, as always, though it didn't really go.

The large black door opened and Bella appeared in front of me. My eyes traveled down her body and examined every part of her as quickly as I could; her hair was curled over her shoulders and she wore a navy polka dot dress and white shoes that had heels made out of cork. Around her next was a golden necklace with a strange symbol. She wore a huge smile as she walked down one step to meet my level.

"Wow." I breathed out, causing her to giggle. "Uh," I shook my head, "ready?"

She sucked in her bottom lip as she shook her head.

I put out my hand and she took it, we walked down the last few steps and down the street.

* * *

**Pictures of the characters, clothes, and of places are on my profile! So check them out!**

REVIEWS help ease school stress, which there currently is a lot of soo... :)

**:D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Why, hello readers :)**

**So I finished this chapter well on vacation but the problem was there was no internet in the house we were staying in :O yes, you heard me correctly: NO INTERNET!**

**It seems impossible for 2011, but we were staying in a BEAUTIFUL historic farm house with a tire swing out front! :)**

** caww****: **Some of it does have to do with him meeting Bella and some of it is him just unhappy with what he's doing. As for the whole recognizing his voice, Bella was so scared during the robbery she didn't focus on the voice at all and of course would never expect it to belong to Edward. For the money, they can use it, but they just can't put it into a bank, because I know the IRS does checks on deposits of $10,000 or more or something like that but they can spend it, they just have to hide their money separately. And I know in a different chapter I had Edward take some money and head to a bank, you'll understand why later. I'm glad you like the story so far :)

** silverwolfkitten****:** love the enthusiasm. Hope you think the 5th is as good as the other 4 ;)

**x-twiilight-x****: **My most loyal reviewer :* Part of it does have to do with Bella and the other part is him being upset with how the last heist went that he's starting to rethink everything

**xxXFlowerGirlxxX:** Do not fear my dear, this will not end like the Town. As much as I loved the movie I was hoping for a different ending, one which I will get to use here :D

* * *

"So, where are we going anyways?" Bella swung her hands back and forth as she walked in a way where she was almost skipping.

"It's a surprise." I smirked. She rolled her eyes and we continued down the sidewalk in silence.

We arrived at the corner a few minutes later, the section divining between Burrows and the nicer part of Seattle.

Music could be heard from the park and groups people were flocking to it.

I swiveled in front of Bella, blocking her view of the festival.

"Hey!" Bella protested with a smirk as she tried to see around me. "What's that over there?" She continued to try and duck around me to peak behind me.

"That, my lady, is the surprised." I smirked as I stepped away so she could finally see.

Her eyes and face lit up as she took in all the lights and people. "What is this?"

"This," I held out my hand, which she took, and began to lead her to the fair, "is the San Marcus fair. About twenty-years ago, a wealthy Italian artist named Santino Marcus, came to this area and was upset with the lack of art and festivities that he had known from his hometown, Volterra, in Italy. So, each year, he would fund local musicians and artists so that they could showcase their work and he would hire local chefs to prepare huge meals for everyone. I've been coming to this every year since I was eight."

We continued our way into the park, though the word could be used loosely. The park was the connection between the Burrows and the nicer parts of Seattle. The rich yuppies wanted nothing to do with us in any way and people from the Burrows could care less about some grass. The park had become rundown over the past and this festival was the only good thing about it.

"So does Santino still attend?" Bella asked as we passed the first few stalls.

"Uh, no. He died ten years ago. But when he was alive, he would be here all day long, meeting ever person who came. Though he was rich he never looked down on us. He was like that grandfather that everyone wants. He was just cool like that." I thought back to the memories of when I had met him my first year visiting.

As we continued to walk along, Bella was amazed at all the amazing works. She stopped at almost every booth, just staring at the paintings. Sometimes she would voice her opinion, but other times she would just stare. She talked to most of the artists, complimenting their work and questioning them about things I had no idea what she was talking about.

It was amazing just to watch her. Yeah, I know, it sounds weird, but watching her think and talk and enjoy herself, to watch her light up and laugh, there was just something about it that hooked me. Once in a while she would ask what I thought of a piece and of course, since I wasn't paying attention to the paintings, had to quickly come up with some smart thing to say.

As it got later we walked over to the food vendors and sampled different varieties of food, filing up our plates and heading over to a small picnic bench to eat.

"This is just amazing. I've never even heard of this before."

"Many people don't. Its really just people from the Burrows who know. This is the one day everyone looks forward to around her and other people in Seattle don't use today as an exception to avoid us." And cue the awkwardness. Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say, seeing how Bella is from the Upper Side.

She quickly bounced back though. "So, how old are you."

"Twenty-eight. How old are you?"

"Don't you know better than to never ask a woman her age." She gave me a look before smiling. "Twenty-four."

"And you were a bank manager? How did you manage that one? I don't know much about the banking system but I'm pretty sure most twenty-four year olds don't get a manager position."

"They don't." She smirked and I couldn't help but laugh. I noticed her plate, like mine was empty.

"Would the lady care to dance?" I held out my hand. She gave me a tentative look as she nibbled on her lip. "What?" I laughed.

"Well, uh, I," She continued to stammer until she finally spit it out. "I can't dance." I dropped my hand turned away from her as I laughed.

"Hey!" She slapped my arm. "Don't laugh at me." She pouted and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Well don't worry sweetheart, its all in the leading." I stood from the picnic table and offered her my hand again. This time she took it. I pulled her from the bench and over to the temporary dance floor in the middle of the green.

The beat to the music was somewhat fast. I took ahold of Bella's waist and pulled her close to me. I entwined her other hand with mine as her free on rested on my shoulder. I started us slowly, so Bella wouldn't trip over herself or step on my feet. She laughed as I quickly spun her and her face lit up as I amazed her with my secret dancing skills. As I picked up the pace, she went right along with me, doing perfectly fine. She's such a little liar.

The sun was setting behind us and the orange glow of the street lights slowly replaced the sun. Christmas lights that were placed on every tree and lamp post sparked to life, replacing the stars that we couldn't see. The music began to slow down and Bella and I slowly swayed back and forth.

I looked down at Bella, who had her head rested on my shoulder and her eyes clothes. Her lips vibrated as she hummed along to the song. I rested my head on top of her's and I heard her let out a sigh.

The song ended and Bella opened her eyes again. She was about to speak when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"May I cut in?" The voice asked behind me. I turned around to tell the asshole to fuck off when I saw,

"James."

* * *

**So how'd ya think the date went? And what about this little interruption? ;)**

**I promise I will update Sunday!**

**Be sure to review loves :***

**-sPeAkNoWoRnEvEr**


	6. Chapter 5

**As promised, it is Sunday and here is the next chapter!**

**Yeye85: **You didn't have to wait too long. Here ya go!

**mfield05:**thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

**Twilightgurl1917: **Hope I wrote quick enough for you ;)

**So I like this chapter cause now you have Bella, James, and Edward interaction**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

** (EPOV)**

Shit! My eyes flew back and forth between Bella and James. All I could think of was my conversation with Bella a few days ago.

_"It was a tattoo, on the back of one of the guys neck. It was an arrow." _

When James first got that damn tattoo his hair was long enough that no one could see it. He had the 90's douche bag look of bleach highlights and a ponytail.

Now, of course, his hair was shorter and the tattoo was now visible.

"You know him?" Bella questioned quietly at my side.

James smirked and held his hand to Bella. "Of course I know Eddie. He _is _my little brother." James ran his hand across my hair. "Now, who, my dear, are you?"

Bella looked between the two of us. "Bella." She spoke quietly, lightly shaking James's hand.

"James Hunter at your service madame."

Bella's eyebrows scrunched as she turned to me. "I thought your last name was Mason."

I was about to answer her when James beat me to it. "Oh, it is. His father was Edward Mason, my father was Gus Hunter. Our mother was a whore." James shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. "What 'ya gonna do?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control my anger.

"James," I spoke though my gritted teeth, "get the hell out of here. Now."

"Aw, brother, where's the love? I want to get to know Bella over here." He turned to walk past me but I grabbed his arm.

"I'm not kidding, leave." Not only was he pissing me off, the moment Bella saw that tattoo it would be all over.

James looked me in the eye and made an eye motion. One thing about me and James was that we knew each other well enough that we could talk without talking, like right now.

I sent him a look back telling him to fuck off, but of course, he ignored me.

"How about we grab a seat and get to know each other better."

"Sure." Bella's voice spoke out before I could answer.

James stepped forward to lead the way but I took his arm causing him to fall behind me and Bella as we headed back to our table.

Bella took a bench by herself while I sat next to James.

"So, _Bella_, is that short for something?" James placed a fist under his chin, as if he was amused. He was.

"Yeah, Isabella."

"Isabella. That's such a pretty name. Not to common either." James sent a side glance my way. Bella offered him a soft smile but it was clear to see how uncomfortable she was.

"So what do you do for a living?" Despite this being such a normal conversation, I was sweating while my knee nervously tapped under the table.

"Well, I was a bank manager, but I recently quit."

"Was?" James and I said at the same time. What the hell happened during the few days I haven't seen her.

"Uh, yeah." She swept a piece of hair that had fallen loose well dancing behind her ear and she nibbled on her lip again.

"Which bank?" God dammit James.

Bella paused a moment, hesitant to answer. "Acela Bank."

James face looked completely shocked. That fucker.

"Wait, the one that was just robbed?" James looked over to me. I rolled my eyes, causing him to smirk.

"Yeah, that's the one." The table fell into silence, the chatter of other festival goers and the music the only sounds.

"Well," I slammed my hands down on the table, tired with this shit, "it was nice seeing you James. Bella and I are trying to dance and you're interrupting us. It's time to leave." James smiled and nodded. Thank god.

James stood from the bench and offered his hand out to Bella again. "Well, Bella, it was a pleasure meeting you." When she placed her hand in his, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. I gritted down on my teeth well Bella offered and awkward smiled and nodded him a goodbye.

He started to turn away from us and I quickly jumped up and placed my hand on the back of James's neck, covering the tattoo, but looked to anyone else as nothing out of the ordinary.

"James, you seriously need to back _the fuck off._" I whispered as I walked him behind Bella and pushed him away.

I went back to my seat and made sure Bella kept her eyes on me while I watched James's retreating figure.

"Well, _that _was interesting." Bella laughed.

"Yeah, interesting is definitely one word I would use to describe that encounter."

"Well, I've had a lot of fun tonight but I think its time I headed back home." Shit. I'll be sure to thank James for that little stunt later.

"Yeah, sure." I stood up and walked over to her, helping her up and wrapping her hand up with mine.

We started walking back to her apartment but instead of going back they way we came, I decided to take a short cut. When we got to the corner of Herman Street Bella paused.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bella's eyes glanced up the street several times before looking at me.

"Uh, why don't we just go back the way we came?" I could hear her voice shaking and it bothered me.

"Seriously, Bella, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath then sighed. "I use to come down this way when heading to the library but there's some guys down there that would always bother me so now when I go there I take the long way."

"What do these guys look like?"

"One has longish blonde hair and the other has spiky black hair. They always sit on the steps of some apartment building, I think its called like Shady Grove or something like that."

Demetri Palentine and Felix Drower. Those fuckers.

"Hey, I don't want you ever be scared okay. I know the guys, I'll talk to them and get them to back off."

"Edward, you don't have-"

"Yes, I do." She smiled and hugged herself to my arm as we walked down the street and back to her apartment.

* * *

"How'd the date go?" Can't even get five fucking minutes to myself. I threw my keys on the table and walked in to my family room, finding James in the same position as a few days ago.

"What the fuck do you want now?"

"How'd the date go? The asshole smirked.

"That has nothing to do with you." I started to walk away when I heard a crash. I turned around to see my coffee table flipped over.

"Dude, what the fuc-"

I was cut off as James crashed into me and landed me in the wall with his elbow across my throat.

"This has everything to do with me. You're dating the fucking hostage. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Get off me." I wheezed. James backed off and the moment he did I pushed him into the couch and sat on top of him and holding him down.

James and I have been fighting since we were seven. He was usually stronger, and I was always faster, but now I had him.

"Don't fucking worry about it, kay?"

"Kay." I pushed off him and sat against the couch.

James pulled out a cigarette and lit it, passing it over to me. Usually I don't smoke, but I was fucking wound up so I took a drag.

Once the cigarette was out I spoke up.

"I need your help with something?"

"What something?"

"Something where two somebody's are going to get hurt."

"I'm in."

* * *

**For so many alerts I'm only getting a few reviews.**

**It'd be great to hear feedback guys!**


End file.
